ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix World Official Trailer
(The PG-13 logo was shown) (The trailer starts, while Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema and Universal Studios with Legendary Pictures and Original Film. Then it fades to black and The camera switches to a Dimension.) * ???: 'Heart came be death. But the last time included monsters, if declain to used. For my overwell included warriors from other worlds, impossible year from unkind the neutral forces and we know by the gods calling heralds, all seven power discover dimension of nowhere. This world will become, Demolution. (Then it fades and swtiches to Axel Manning, King, Lioness, Hawk and Shark have saw different portals.) * '''Hawk: '''Hey what's is this? * '''King: '''Huh? ''portals goes captured for Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark at screaming * 'Axel Manning: '''Nooo, I gonna find what's going on here! he ender the portal (Next, it fades and swtiches to Guardians (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin) haves found familiar portals but there was trap and Will haves escape from that different trap.) * '''Will Vandom: '''OMG! This is how came happen, wait the world is going be, collide!?! I gonna find my friends. ''Will goes to portal for what happen this world. (Later, it fades and switches to people beign angry cause Andy Larkin haves making big prank for all Gackles town and then he discover ancient portals.) * 'Andy Larkin: '''Hmm, i guess this must be other future, well here i go, *scream*. ''haves fall into portal and Jen haves find her brother but he dissapear. * 'Jen Larkin: '''What the hell, where he did go? (And Finally, it fades and swtiches to Axel, Will, Andy and The Tick haves meeting to gived to allies.) * '''The Tick: '''Woah, easy buddy. * '''Andy Larkin: '''Haah, thanks godness to sav- * '''Axel Manning: '''MUMMY! Everyone be ready to battle. (Everyone haves saw the Mummy to kill each other but he could be Tutenstein, who live from his world.) * '''Tutenstein: '''Ooo, heheh you got me, i guess. (Beign the adventure. Axel, Andy, Will, Tick and Tutenstein must find to away someplace about portals. Later, They meets Abe, Chiro, Shade, Inspector Gadget and Leonardo when getting fight or talk.) * '''Abe: '''OK, i not should be that crap. * '''Tutenstein: '''Um well taked! * '''Chiro: '''Here let me help you. * '''Andy Larkin: '''Right. Hey who are you? * '''Axel Manning: '''How to get here. * '''Shade: '''Why are you upside here? * '''Will Vandom: '''Stopped we try to help! * '''Inspector Gadget: '''Okay im stopped. * '''Leonardo: '''Who you call me creature, im the mutant. * '''The Tick: '''What mutant? (The background with title, From the director and creator of The Iron Giant, Independence Day, Harry Potter, Friday the 13th and Scooby Doo: The Movie.) Narrator: From the director and creator of The Iron Giant, Independence Day, Harry Potter, Friday the 13th and Scooby Doo: The Movie. (Cuts to a ancient warrior.) * '''Ancient Warrior: '''I know were is but you must stop the deamon. * '''Will Vandom: '''Cedric. (''Bow to leaves. Destruction of town by enemys and seeking to answer force of evil.) * 'Leonardo: '''Where my brothers, where my brothers! * '''Danny Tadeus Pickett: '''What! I don't no what are you talking about! * '''Yin: '''I don't think where live into portals! * '''Yang: '''The portals is anywhere around. * '''Jake Long: '''Where is my friends, the guilde search people and where my sister! * '''Policeguard 1: '''I don't understand what are you talking? maybe. * '''Al Larkin: '''You also wrong! Andy did this, this is normal people but him is bad! * '''Bubonic: '''I don't get it, you make be lie to him, are you playing pranks? * '''Al Larkin: '''No, i did not playing pranks. (''Those are make be hatred? ''Our heroes will rise against force of evil.) * '''Ed the Protector: '''Did why have they done today. * '''Eva Wei: '''This could be horde! * '''Maxxor: '''Charge!, there no reason to live, we must be freedom! * '''Skeleton King: '''Not this time! ''is here with Shredder, Zurg, Ken and other with Alexander Paine * '''Alexander Paine: '''We meet again, Axel, you should be dead! (Stretching movie title, "World of Jetix" Appeared. The movie title flips over into "In 4D".) * '''Narrator: Jetix World. In 4D. (Cuts to Andy, he want to ask for Jen but did happen his lies.) * 'Jen Larkin: '''You totally lie to us, you did this all alone! * '''Andy Larkin: '''I did not! ''the highest light came out from the different monster, named Corror, he try to help Jetix Alliance. (Cuts to the voice cast same name from Jetix. The screen switch to "In Theaters June 17, 2014 in 4D, Digital 4D and Real D 4D" with "Also playing in 4DX" below. The screen immediately cuts to Behind the Galaxy as the trailer ends.) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers